


Ты изменился, мой мальчик...

by Lady_Clow



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кеннет Брана отказался снимать фильм "Тор: Темный Мир" и не пожалел о своем решении, сосредоточившись на театре. Он пообещал с себе, что с экспериментами покончено - Шекспир и то получше, чем комиксы. Но один обычный вечер вдруг всё изменил. Что для этого потребовалось? О, сущий пустяк - неуёмная фантазия и жажда сводничества Джосса Уидона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты изменился, мой мальчик...

Звонок мобильного телефона раздался около десяти часов вечера – переливчатая мелодия в минорных тонах больше успокаивала, чем раздражала, невзирая на поздний час. К счастью, Брана ещё не спал. Не отрывая сосредоточенного взгляда от пухлой пачки бумаги, испещренной текстом, мужчина нащупал телефон. Не глядя, откинул крышечку и, не отвлекаясь от чтения, буркнул:

– Алло?

– Вечер добрый английскому коллеге! – жизнерадостно поприветствовала его трубка.

– И тебе не кашлять, Джосс, – поздоровался с молодым режиссером его более опытный коллега. 

Но чтение по-прежнему не прерывал, вполуха прислушиваясь к торопливой речи, перемежающейся смешками и забавным акцентом. Британцы, конечно, не ахти как любили американскую речь, но в данный момент она Кеннета не напрягала. Возможно, потому, что он не старался вникнуть в смысл всей изливающейся на него тирады.

Уидон, тем временем, победно перевел дух и, наконец, добрался до самой сути.

– Слушай, Кеннет. Так я чего звонил…

– Слушаю? – Брана как раз дочитал очередную страницу, и, откладывая её в сторону, в полной мере сумел расслышать следующее предложение коллеги:

– А пошли в кино!

Кеннет на мгновение отложил листы на край кровати, и помассировал переносицу, не обращая внимания на съехавшие с неё очки.

– Кхм… – глубокомысленно изрек он.

– Ну? – судя по всему, на том конце провода горели нешуточным энтузиазмом.

– Джосс… Ты знаешь, который сейчас час?

– Ой, только не говори, что привык в полночь смотреть десятый сон! – весело «отмахнулись» от него. – Ты такая же сова, как и я! Пошли, нечего дома торчать!

– И куда мы, по-твоему, пойдем? Нас тобой разделяет Атлантический океан и Бог знает сколько часов перелета, – «напомнил» ему Брана, совершенно не горя желанием идти куда-то на ночь глядя.

Он уже успел переодеться в домашний халат, уютно устроиться на подушках, и предаться чтению очередного предлагаемого ему сценария для новой театральной постановки будущего сезона. Кроме того, на улице зарядил нешуточный дождь – хорошо, хоть без молний и грома. Кеннет любил почитать в тишине и покое.

Уидон что-то там пробормотал невнятно, но Брана с тяжелым вздохом решительно прервал его:

– Правда, Джосс, спасибо тебе. Увидимся, когда твой самолет приземлится в Хитроу. Спокойной ночи.

Он нажал на кнопку, отключаясь, снова помассировал переносицу, плотнее запахнул халат… и совершенно не удивился, когда, ровно через двадцать минут, открыл входную дверь на трель звонка, и обнаружил на пороге хитро ухмыляющегося Уидона. Молодой коллега продемонстрировал старшему коллеге победно зажатые в руке билеты, и поднял брови.

Избавиться от Уидона можно было только одним способом – сделать то, что он хочет, поэтому Кеннет махнул на него рукой и ушел одеваться.

Уже в такси выяснились любопытные подробности столь внезапного уидонского энтузиазма:

1) в Лондоне Джосс уже ровно день, причем прилетел он исключительно ради возможности воочию лицезреть великого маэстро театра и т.д. и т.п.

2) уже завтра Уидон улетает на очередные съемки, и просто не может сейчас упустить такой уникальный шанс и т.д. и т.п.

3) сеанс ночной, билеты на него практически не распроданы, народу может вообще и не быть, поэтому фильмом они насладятся в полной мере.

4) и – да, самое главное! ¬– это сюрприз!

– Какой хоть фильм? – обреченно спросил Кеннет, снимая шарф уже в холле кинотеатра, где, к счастью, кроме них, наблюдались лишь охранник у стены, да девушка-кассир в специальном окошке.

– «Мстители»! – Уидон просто фонтанировал восторгом, расплываясь в улыбке.

– Что? Он уже вышел? – искренне опешил Кеннет, лихорадочно припоминая, какой сегодня день, а заодно и год.

– Ну, ты со своим Шекспиром совсем из жизни выпал, – расхохотался Джосс, затаскивая его в зал и чуть ли не собственноручно усаживая в кресло. – Конечно, вышел! Не во всем мире, конечно, это пока предпоказ. В избранных странах для избранных. Так что мы с тобой избранные, друг мой! Чувствуешь всю силу своего величия?

– Джосс… – Брана повертел в руках выданные ему 3D очки, после чего выразительно уставился на молодого коллегу. – Ты этот фильм снял. О какой избранности ты вообще говоришь? И почему я сижу сейчас с тобой в этом кинотеатре, вместо того, чтобы посмотреть фильм на официальной лондонской премьере?

– Потому что нужно уметь держать лицо, мой друг, – туманно просветил его Уидон, водрузив на лицо хитроумные очки, которые Брана лично не переваривал. – А теперь замри и наслаждайся. Начинается.

Кеннет, окончательно покорившись судьбе, надел очки и несколько раз моргнул, привыкая к объемному изображению голубого сверкающего куба, вспышкой озарившего огромный экран.

Снято было красиво. Необычно, и не так, как снял бы лично он сам, но всё равно красиво. Кеннет позволил себе легкую улыбку, когда увидел Сэма и Стеллана, буквально слившихся со своими героями в одной гениальное целое. Он внимательно разглядывал Джереми, цепко ловя его реплики, а потом вдруг почувствовал, как ноздри пощекотал невидимый ветерок. Возможно, система кондиционирования была включена, невзирая на холод на улице, а, возможно, он успел простыть, но Брана спрятал лицо в ладони и аккуратно чихнул. Он всегда любил делать это бесшумно – воспитание, что тут скажешь.

А, отняв ладонь от лица, вдруг услышал странный звук. Кеннет уставился на свои колени отсутствующим взглядом, пытаясь прислушаться, благо в этот миг наступила тишина и на экране.

Кто-то дышал. Нет, если вернее, кто-то задыхался. Чуть сиплое, рваное дыхание долетало до его ушей, и мужчина осторожно повернулся в кресле, но, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что в зале они одни. Джосс сидел спокойно, можно даже сказать расслабленно, значит, оставался… Озаренный внезапной и банальной догадкой, Кеннет иронично хмыкнул, откидываясь в кресле, и поднял глаза на экран.

…Кажется, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он, собрав мысли и чувства воедино, понял, что сделал это зря…

Увы, ему не удалось в полной мере оценить режиссерскую работу своего друга, как бы он того ни хотел, когда ещё только устраивался в кресле, готовясь к просмотру. Да, возможно, картинка действительно была красивой и красочной. Да, возможно, сюжет и впрямь поражал какой-то изюминкой и своими хитросплетениями. Да, возможно, команда актеров подобралась на редкость отличная. И да, возможно, сыграли они на пять с плюсом, причем как вместе, так и каждый по отдельности.

Возможно…

С уверенностью заявить об этом Брана не мог.

Потому что…

…Том распахивал глаза – Локи был страшен.

…Том говорил – Локи был величественен.

…Том улыбался – Локи был безумен.

…Том плакал… и Локи плакал вместе с ним.

Брана смотрел, сжав побелевшими пальцами подлокотники кресла. Он подался вперед, хотя экран был настолько огромен, что этого и не требовалось, чтобы объять всю картинку. Он жадно впитывал в себя всё: каждое движение, каждую черточку такого знакомого и родного лица. Он вслушивался до звона в ушах в каждое слово. Он всматривался в каждую крохотную искру, разгоравшуюся в аквамариновых глазах.

Он смотрел…

…и не узнавал.

Уидон то и дело хихикал, что-то там нашептывая ему на ухо, но Кеннет не слышал его. Во всей Вселенной существовал лишь этот пустой зал и этот экран, отражающий то, что Брана никак не мог постичь ни умом, ни сердцем.

Это было прекрасно.

И это был не Том.

Кеннет не знал, чье лицо он видит на экране. Но догадывался, что если спросит, то ответ его не удивит.

«Кто ты?»

«Я – бог Локи».

…Фильм закончился, а Брана всё сидел, как-то отрешенно рассматривая очки, которые вот уже минут десять вертел в пальцах. Джосс его не тормошил – молча сидел рядом, наблюдая за потрясенным коллегой.

– Ты ведь знал… – Кеннет, наконец, подал голос, прозвучавший как-то слишком устало и буднично. – Знал о том, как я отреагирую. Поэтому не стал ждать премьеры. Да, теперь я понимаю, что ты имел в виду под «сохранить лицо».

Он невесело улыбнулся.

– Счастье, что не ты это снимал, – хлопнул его по плечу Уидон.

Кеннет не обиделся на шутку. Он был с ней полностью согласен.

Они расстались на пороге его дома, сговорившись встретиться на премьере. Брана вернулся в пустой, прохладный дом, надел любимый халат, встал у окна и впервые за долгое время закурил. Мобильник с откинутой крышечкой лежал на столе, а выделенная полоса в Списке Контактов остановилась на имени Алана Тейлора.

Нужно было только дождаться утра. Но теперь Кеннет не знал, как ему выдержать эту ночь.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Кеннет стоял перед специфической модификацией Стоунхенджа и методично цокал языком. Стоящий по правую руку от него Алан, не выдержав, коротко фыркнул и расхохотался.

– Что? – не сдержал улыбки Брана.

– Да ты просто ревизор какой-то! – просветил его коллега.

Брана только шутливо отмахнулся.

Алан не удивился его звонку. Спокойно выслушал, помолчал пару минут и предложил вызванивать Кевина. А вот последнего им удалось шокировать – Файги и не надеялся, что Кеннет вернется в проект, учитывая его последнее заявление – мол, «немного устал от комиксов – Шекспир и то лучше». Тейлор предложил половину режиссерского кресла, но Брана заверил, что его вполне устроит и продюсерский трон. Файги своему счастью не поверил, долго тряс его руку и невпопад уверял «Всех порвем! Джосс был прав! Точно порвем!».

В конце концов, потратив какой-то жалкий час на сборы, Брана вскоре обнаружил себя в Исландии, где многочисленная съемочная группа носилась по вересковой пустоши, мастерила декорации и зорко наблюдала за потеющими под бутафорскими доспехами актерами. И это невзирая на холод.

Знакомую макушку Брана выделил сразу. Но не сразу подошел. Впервые в жизни он пытался подобрать первую фразу, кроме банального «Привет», которая была бы уместна при их новой встрече. Но поразмыслить ему не дали – его заметил Хемсворт. Золотоволосый австралиец поднял брови домиком, расплылся в широком оскале и приветливо махнул рукой поверх голов своих коллег.

Кеннет, уже не скрываясь, приблизился, вливаясь в гущу актеров, которые плотной группкой окружили его и сейчас галдели все разом, одинаково довольные столь неожиданной встречей. Брана улыбался, смеялся вместе со всеми, шутил, охотно раскрывал объятия… но смотрел только на него. А он смотрел в ответ так, что хотелось взвыть и малодушно схватить его в охапку, всем на свете клянясь не отпускать никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах.

То ли карты легли удачно, то ли проницательный, умудренный опытом Хопкинс что надо подметил, но как-то незаметно вся эта толпа рассосалась и они остались одни. Брана молча кивнул в сторону выделенного лично ему трейлера, и пошел туда, не чувствуя ног.

А внутри, усевшись на кровать, принялся стаскивать куртку. Да так и застыл на середине, когда тонкие прохладные пальцы коснулись его щеки. Поднял голову, чувствуя себя зеленым юнцом – влюбленным и глупым мальчишкой, который подготовил целую речь, но умудрился забыть все слова, стоило ему увидеть того, ради кого он, собственно, сюда и приехал.

Правда, кое-что из себя выдавить ему всё же удалось. И это было тем самым банальным:

– Привет.

Том рассмеялся – так, как умел только он. И улыбнулся так, как умел только он, присаживаясь рядом:

– Ну, привет.

Брана смотрел на него и всё четче осознавал, что именно скажет ему в эту минуту. Что, наконец, сумеет облечь это в доступную форму – соберет воедино свои мысли и позволит им прийти в согласие с желаниями его сердца.

Но, открыв рот, сказал почему-то совсем другое:

– Я посмотрел «Мстителей».

За реакцией Тома было весьма любопытно наблюдать. Возможно, по той причине, что, вместо вполне предсказуемой улыбки, тот отчаянно покраснел, вскидывая брови в своей привычной трогательно-несчастной манере.

– О… – промямлил он, и принялся свободной рукой теребить свои волосы.

Брана с возрастающим интересом присмотрелся к оным. Они представляли собой то ли парик, то ли нагромождение наращенных прядей угольно-черного цвета, завивающихся на самых кончиках интересными полумесяцами. Причем эти полумесяцы казались такими острыми, что тронь – уколешься.

Кеннет из любопытства попробовал, но не укололся. Мужчина бездумно намотал одно колечко на палец и улыбнулся:

– Они настоящие?

– Нет, они ещё из «Мстителей», – смущенно признался Том.

Брана взглянул на него:

– Ты так изменился, мальчик мой.

– Тебе не понравилось? – осторожно спросил Хиддлстон, взволнованно подаваясь вперед.

Кеннет только улыбнулся и коснулся намотанного на палец колечка губами. Оно пахло лаком и чем-то ещё – неуловимым и приятным. Словно эти пряди и впрямь принадлежали его ученику.

– Если б мне не понравилось, меня бы тут не было, – искренне признался он, аккуратно поглаживая его волосы.

Морщинки на лбу его мальчика разгладились, на лице появилась присущая одному ему застенчивая радость. И ни один человек в мире не мог бы сейчас сказать, что именно этот актер играет Локи – одинокого, отчаявшегося до безумия бога Хаоса и Обмана.

Когда он привлек Тома к себе, и устроил его голову на своем плече, Кеннет осознал, что это только начало. Карьера Тома стремительно шла в гору, и ему предстояло ещё не раз удивить не только критиков и своих поклонников, но и тех, кто был знаком с ним достаточно давно, чтобы быть уверенным в его таланте.

Брана знал, что хочет увидеть, как он играет так, как никогда до этого не играл. Он знал, что Хиддлстон даст ему это.

Он знал, что любит Тома.

И только тихо наделся, что однажды ему не придется задать себе вопрос: какого именно?


End file.
